


i want you.

by theprinceofdorkness



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: #save heather, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, modern au!!!, these two are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofdorkness/pseuds/theprinceofdorkness
Summary: veronica can play. heather didn't know that.





	

Heather absentmindedly toyed with a thread on her shirt. All around her a party was raging, the bass from whatever song was playing thumping in her ribcage. She sipped her drink and looked around, desperate for something to do. Her gaze fell on a brown-haired figure picking up-  _ was that a ukulele?  _ Heather made the acoustic-guitar-douchebag connection and figured it applied to smaller instruments as well. 

 

Slowly, she made her way over to where the brunette was setting up. As she got closer, she realized with a start that the mysterious figure was, in fact, her very own Veronica Sawyer. _Well. Not_ my _very own. But my very own_ friend _Veronica Sawyer._ Heather’s interest was piqued. She stood a bit far back from the other people around her friend, listening as she tuned the instrument. She heard a few experimental chords being strummed and a few arpeggios played. Looking pleased, Veronica started strumming a melody. 

 

Then she started singing along. Her voice was unlike anything Heather had ever heard. She knew Veronica liked to sing, but had never even imagined her talent would be this great. Veronica’s voice was, for lack of a better word,  _ beautiful _ . Sometimes rough and sometimes soft, it flowed over the notes like a forest stream over rocks. 

 

It was when she had finished the song (to no small bit of applause from Heather) that she looked up and noticed the blonde staring at her in what could be called awe, or as close as Heather got to it. She waved awkwardly, motioning for Heather to come over. She obliged. 

 

“Hey, Heather! I didn’t know you were here, I figured that Heather would have given you a ride if you were coming.” Veronica looked nervous. Heather didn’t like it. 

 

“Oh! Uh. Yeah. Right. Sorry, I should have told you earlier, I finally got my license, so I’m legally allowed to pull over beside you and yell at you to come shopping with us,” _Sick Mean Girls reference, but are you kidding? That’s the best thing you could have said? God, how drunk_ are _you?_ Heather winced. “Anyway, I heard you singing. Didn’t know you had such a nice voice.” 

 

Veronica accepted the compliment hesitantly. “Whoa. I-uh. Thank you,” She had to think fast.  _ Come on loser, no time to waste! Say something! Don’t be awkward!  _ She grinned softly. “You know, singing is great, but I’m not sure how good I am at singing and playing at the same time. Wanna do a duet?”  **_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING THAT IS A TERRIBLE PLAN WHAT THE LITERAL FU-_ **

 

“Um, sure? Let’s  _ du-et _ .” Heather was ready to fling herself off of a building.  **_ARE YOU AN IDIOT WHAT KIND OF PERSON MAKES A PUN LIKE THAT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING-_ ** Her angry inner monologue was interrupted by a giggle. She hated how it made her feel, how her heart soared at the sound. 

 

“The great Heather Chandler, cracking music jokes. I never thought I’d see the day,” Veronica smirked and started picking songs to choose from. “Anyway, what song should we-” 

Heather panicked. “How about Can’t Help Falling In Love?” She mentally kicked herself so many times that if her consciousness was a person, it would be in the ICU due to brain damage and sheer amount of broken bones. 

 

Veronica, meanwhile, was redder than Chandler had ever seen her. “That was. Not what I thought you were going to say. Wow. Um. Sure?? As long as you’re comfy with it, I’m good to do anything.” 

 

“Anything?” Heather raised an eyebrow suggestively. Veronica went from tomato to the blood of angry men in two seconds flat. 

 

She managed to stutter out an “Any-any um. Any song,” The brunette looked like she was about to say more, but decided against it. She cleared her throat. “So, Can’t Help Falling in Love, huh?” It came out a bit more shaky than it might have been supposed to.

 

“Why the hell not?” Heather had begun to feel more comfortable in her new role as lead flirt, though that may have just been the alcohol finally kicking in. She walked over and sat down next to her friend, setting her drink down in the process. Veronica looked up the chords and strummed them all a few times. Once she was adequately prepared, she looked over to Heather and gave her the cue to start singing.

 

If Veronica’s voice was like a stream over rocks in a forest, Heather’s was like a breeze of wind on a summer night. The chords mingled so perfectly with the lyrics and singing that many people turned a head and followed the music. Veronica added harmonies here and there, creating a beautiful blended sound. 

 

When they finished, stunned applause came from the crowd, as well a shouted ‘JUST KISS ALREADY!” from someone who sounded suspiciously like Heather McNamara.  _ I’m going to kill her _ , thought Heather. Veronica sheepishly grinned at her, and all of her other thoughts melted away. 

 

Heather couldn’t help it. She stood abruptly, knocking over the drink she had been so attached to. She grabbed Veronica’s hand and led her to a secluded area (secluded area was putting it nicely, they were actually in a bathroom). 

 

“Whoa, man, what’s going-” Veronica never got to finish her sentence. Heather had cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. It lasted a few seconds before Veronica realized what was happening and started kissing back fervently. She could taste the alcohol on the other girl’s breath. After a few more seconds, she pulled away, panting. 

 

The two looked at each other, not daring to say anything. Veronica looked like a deer in headlights. Heather started to apologize, but was cut off by another, more passionate kiss from the girl across from her. Teeth clacked a little, and tongues prodded lips, but they managed to figure out a rhythm. 

 

After they had pulled away again, Veronica spoke. Her voice was several notes lower than usual. “So, uh, before we do anything else,” Her eyes raked over Heather’s body at this. “I gotta ask. Is this just because you’re kinda drunk?” Her next words, spoken softly and timidly, made Veronica vulnerable. “...Do you want it to be?”

 

Heather probably could have cried, though she’d never show it. She considered the matter, and her next words were the gentlest Veronica had ever heard her say. 

  
“I want  _ you _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> THEYRE SO GAAAAAY


End file.
